


Forces of nature

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Imprisonment, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Smut, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: A close acquaintance saves the God of Thunder





	Forces of nature

 

There was silence and then there was the roaring howls of the storm outside. She would have liked to say that she was lucky though she was at least a half an hour’s drive from town so no real debris would land on my property but then again, if something were to happen, then she would be in a mess of trouble being well of the towns’ reach. But in her solitude, she was well protected. She hadn’t seen him in weeks but he had his own problems to deal with.

The last time she’d seen him, he was dressed in his lumberjack clothes with a sad look to his eyes.

“ _Listen, if something’s bothering you, you can tell me.”_

“ _I cannot, it is too complicated.”_

“ _True. Half the time I can barely understand what you say.”_

He had let out a hearty laugh that made the sadness go away. They had met and she didn’t believe him when he told her who he was. Then “The Incident” flooded the news and he showed up at her doorstep again, needing a shoulder and to explain himself. She offered one of her spare rooms and then one thing led to another, making things a bit awkward between them ever since. She was glad to be someone to fall back on when he didn’t have anyone but it was strange seeing a God be all alone. She let him go and it had been months since she saw him.

Lydia had spent hours the previous day to make sure all of the windows were secure. It had been a whole week and all she had to do was prepare. She traded two of  her writings for pay and it helped as her electronics were safe in sealed trucks and the pantry was stocked with food and water for days if anything was to happen. 

She didn’t need anything from upstairs and made sure all she needed was in the den where there were no windows. Lights were turned off that weren’t needed and treated herself to a roaring fire and a few candles to read with until the storm blew over.  Life was simple alone but it was also lonely and in those times, that was when she would think of him.

All the newscasters had different opinions. One to three days depending on air pressure.  Lydia was ready and didn’t worry about anything else. 

Hours passed on the first night as the winds picked up, leaving her cove mostly alone as it was protected by the high stone ledges. They were strong enough to hide her boat but the thing was weary anyway. She had the saved money to replace it in case something happened but that wasn’t what worried her.

The thunder and lightning struck in pattern like an SOS and it was calling out to her. She tossed and turned on the air mattress and tried to will the noise away.

“ _Help_ …”

The voice sounded so familiar to her that it made her want to cry.  Lydia opened her eyes and turned to the bright lights surrounding her. 

Cheers around her made her ears hurt as she covered them quickly. So many bright colors filled her vision that it had to be a dream. Groans behind her made her turn as someone  injured  spat blood to the dirt and heaved for breath. She dove for him out of instinct and tried to help him the best she could because it was only a dream.

The man turned his head up and she was shocked to see Thor so changed and bruised as he clenched his broken sword in his hand.  His long blond hair was chopped off and his skin was painted red to mix with his cut face.  Blood from his arm dripped to the shorts she had slept in.

“So much time has passed. H-How are you alive?”

He looked to her as if she was really there.

“It’s only been a few months. What the hell happened to you?”

The roar of the crowd silenced as she turned around. Her eyes lifted up to the darkest dressed person as a woman, she was sure of it, stepped up to the edge of her balcony, making her realize she was in an arena with the dirt covered in fresh blood.  Lydia reached behind her, grabbing Thor’s hand as he sat up and held his side. This was no longer a dream.

“I-I cannot heal while I am here…”

The strange woman looked down to her, tilting her head in wonder and make a wide smile. She held out her arm and turned her pointed thumb down  as the cheers returned . The wind played with the woman’s long dark hair almost matching her own as the loud piercing sound of scraping metal turned her attention to the creature clawing at the sand to get out. Its scaled arm reached out from its cage in the concrete wall. She never got a good look at it as her eyes stayed glued to its long talons.

“This isn’t real.”

It opened its mouth and launched its tongue to  Lydia as she flinched. It did it again, making her shield herself as she was unable to move in time. She could feel the slimy thing touch her for a moment as a shriek fell from its throat. Her eyes opened, seeing lightning crackle from her fingertips as the creature pushed itself from the bars and licked at itself. 

“What the hell?”

“This arena was meant to hold Gods, not mortals. I gave you some of my power, for now.”

“What?”

Thor smiled as he kissed the back of her hand and amplified the power as it made her arm tremble. If this was a dream, she was obviously having some kind of panic attack and the paramedics wouldn’t find her for days. If it wasn’t, she would just have to see how badass she was going to became.  Lydia turned her hands up and shot lightning into the panicking crowds as they fled from me. 

“No!”

The woman from the highest balcony leapt to the dirt and carnage below with a long blade in her hands. Lydia was scared to back away, knowing she could very well kill her and Thor too.

“I am Hela, Goddess of Death and the Underworld, and I will not be defeated by a mere mortal!”

She shot Hela with the lightning, hurting her for a second as the blade dropped from her hand. The woman’s anger kept her coming as she forcefully dug her feet into the bloody sand  and charged for her .  Lydia threw up both of her hands, sending a wicked string of lightning into her ribs as she shrieked in pain. The sky above her opened as winds and rain covered the arena in chaos in a matter of seconds. Her arms stopped the lightning as the woman gasped for breath and pressed a hand to the front of her armor, showing blood dripping from her fingers.

She looked to them in shock and disbelief, without a word as she dropped to her knees, then to the ground as her blood mixed with the others. The whipping wind and the rain didn’t faze her as Lydia jumped from the touch of Thor’s hand.

“The keys,” he groaned.

She looked to the dead woman in front of her as she snatched them from Hela’s belt. Her shaking hands fumbled with the ring of keys as Thor points to one. She quickly undid the rough shackles at his wrists and his neck as his eyes turned white.

“You must hurry. Take this,” he said, pointing to a separate key, “And let them free.”

Her head turned for the outreached hands on the other side of the arena, all begging to be set free. Her bare feet stomped into the bloody wet sand as she unlocked the wooden gate and gave the keys to whomever was alive. She saw their faces, some almost human, others monstrous but all the looks gave her thanks as she turned and ran back for Thor. Through the storm around her, a blinding light surrounded them as she reached for Thor at the last second. His falling body almost crashed to the dirt. She remembered her arms wrapping around him as she fell with him.

A loud crack of thunder woke her as her heart beat clearly through her chest. Her head was covered in sweat as she tried to shake herself from the nightmare. Lydia jumped again as she heard the lightening crack louder on the same side of the house.

She knew better than to go near her window but she could feel something draw her forward. In the lightning flashes, she could see something, a dark figure. It struck the figure as a scream could be heard clear over the roaring winds.

“Thor?”

Another bolt pierced his arm as he screamed in pain.

“Thor!”

Lydia turned for the back door and ran outside into the howling winds. Her mouth opened and screamed his name as she fought the storm. The winds thrashed at her to slow her as she turned the corner of her house. She looked down to the raising water and the damage to her property.

The bottom of the cove was completely underwater and so were the dunes. Water rushed into the broken windows of her basement. Her eyes saw the opening to the sea. A wave taller than her was rolled its’ way towards the house. Thor’s scream made her turn and race for him.

She cried out his name and ran through the stinging rain, thinking in some way that she could save him. She didn’t dare look to the growing wall of water as she closed her arms tightly around Thor.

She closed her eyes and prayed that she was still dreaming.

“Please.”

Lydia kicked and sank as she felt herself be pulled away by the currant. The sky was lit with the furious storm as her eyes opened to the seaweed and debris of the ocean. Her lungs stung, needing badly to expand with air.

“Wake up.”

She fought like hell to get to the surface, the most she could do was swim. She reached out her hand to the voice and remembering Thor’s hand reaching out for her through the water.

Her eyes opened. Her gasping breath hurt her throat as she screamed and forced her throat to clear. Thor was at her side to hold her steady and bring her back to the world.

“Breathe! I am here.”

Her eyes darted around to the worn eyes that helped him calm her. Someone that wasn’t him placed a vial to her lips and made her drink something sweet. Instantly, her limbs softened and she no longer felt a reason to fight.

“There we are. Welcome back.”

She took her time to recover and the touch of his hand made her feel better.

“What happened?”

She looked to the red fabric of a tent swaying. It’s opening blinded her with radiant sunlight. Thor waved his hand and ushered everyone away. Though her eyes burred, her ears worked perfectly when someone called him  _Your highness_ .

“Your highness?”

Thor smiled and returned to her side, pulling a large quilt to her shoulders.

“A lot has happened since we last met.”

“Was this before or after I pulled you out of the battle royale?”

“Well, before. I wasn’t sure of how you would take such news.”

“So that all really happened?”

“Yes and I have more news. When we returned I may or may not have… accidently destroyed your home…”

“What?!”

She remembered the waves and the bits of her home that floated alongside her. It was an old home anyway and all of her things could be replace. He couldn’t.

“I was able to find you in the water once my powers properly returned and brought you here. For a moment, you were near death. It’s been days now since then and you are showing a promising recovery.”

“Here? You took me to back to town?”

“Not entirely,” he winced.

Thor tried to reach for her as she got her to her and swatted away his arm. Lydia felt fine enough to stand on her own two feet as he led her to the opening of the tent. He covered her damaged clothes with the sheet.

“Please, don’t be mad.”

She covered her eyes from the twilight above her as she looked out to the tents and shouting people around her. Most carried supplies and food, helping one another as they repaired buildings and structures around them. Most of the people donned armor and soft clothing and hopeful looks to their faces. In the distance, she could see majestic buildings covered with raising smoke.

“Welcome to Asgard. Once I saw the state of your home, I knew I could not leave you there.”

She didn’t care.

“What happened here?”

Thor took her by the hand led her away near a line of trees.

“Hela. The woman that imprisoned me. She ravaged our home here and began with another planet, Sakaar. There she killed nearly all the population and turned it from an arena to a place of death. She enslaved countless others including myself. We were all forced to fight to the death. I wasn’t sure I was to survive.”

“You said your powers didn’t work. How did I get the almighty Thor’s power?”

He stopped her at a steaming river and turned.

“Thor?”

He was still as her hand stayed wrapped to his wrist.

“I am sorry. I wish not to speak any further.”

He turned and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his arms shaking.

“I almost lost you,” he whispered.

He let her go and kissed her lips. They lingered longer than usual, giving her chance to kiss him back. His hands cradled her head. He broke the kiss and take a long step back.

“There are tasks for me to finish. You need to be by yourself.”

“Thor.”

“I’ll have someone return for you.”

He left her on the edge of the steaming river, not sure of what to do with herself.

-

Lydia waited in the tent, clean and refreshed as Thor had said. She felt strange sitting in a dress but she wasn’t going to complain. It was hard to stay put when she worried so much for him. She sat near a small fire when he finally returned worn and drained. He stripped himself as if she wasn’t there waiting for him.

“Hey.”

He stayed with his back turned her as he reached for the waiting bowl of clean water to wash himself with.

“Did you rest?”

“Yeah but I want to help. I can’t be couped up in here all day.”

“There are sick and hurt if you wish to tend to them. My people have established themselves here.”

“Your people. Does that have anything to do being called your highness?”

“I’m… was… a prince but now, I can be a leader to what is left of us. There is far too much to do…”

“Hey, you’ve done so much already. I should thank you for rescuing me.”

He huffed in frustration as Lydia wrapped her arms around him from behind. He turned and wrapped his own tighter around her. She could feel the tremble in his body.

“I don’t think you truly know how much you mean to me, how your role in this is larger than you can understand.”

She had some clue. Her fingers ran over his chopped hair to hold him close. There had to be a chance that he felt the same way. She knew she always did.

“Why don’t you show me?”

She pulled her face away and it happened so quickly. Thor’s hands cupped her face, pressing his lips firmly to hers. She felt herself lean back from the force of his lurch. Her hands grabbed his scarred arms to anchor herself. She kissed him back.

He broke the kiss and kept his face close to hers.

“I have always thought of you and was frightened your feelings would not be the same.”

“I guess we were both wrong.”

They felt themselves grow closer until the tent opened and flooded with guards in armor. Lydia backed away and slowly disappeared behind a closed barrier. She climbed into the makeshift bed and pressed her fingers to the tingling skin on her lips. Thor pulled himself away and dealt with the last matters of the night. His eyes looked up to the stars and his planet’s moon disappear behind dark clouds.

“Sir, this is your work?”

He looked up and did what he could to no anvil, even to the point of his skin crackling with bits of lightning. He was greeted with strong gusts of approaching wind and raindrops hurrying from the north. He felt his new powers, for this time were out of his control.

“I cannot control this. It is out of my will. I fear we should ready for the rains. It will help extinguish the city.”

“My Lord.”

He returned to his tent before the sheets of rain touched his back. His eyes looked back to the city as in minutes the smoke began to disappear under the weather. He smiled and closed himself off from what was left of his world. The soft candlelight of the tent slowly disappeared as the whipping winds extinguished them.

He tied off the curtains the best he could and stepped back into the darkness to listen to the force of his new powers around him. He closed his eyes to listen as he navigated his way around the tent and began stripping his armor and his tunic.

Lydia remembered the howl of the wind outside the tent as she pulled the covers up closer to her chin. They didn’t scare her but reminded her badly of Thor. He pulled of the last bit of his armor and looked to how the wind and light from the storm was threatening to break at the bottom of the tent.

He could see the outline of the blankets that covered Lydia. In the flash of light, he saw the dark fabric wrapped around her shoulder under the sheets. He moved himself forward to Lydia. She was stiff feeling his large arm wrap around her waist. Thor took a moment to relax and turned his head into Lydia’s hair. The smell of her eased his body to mold to hers.

Lydia smiled and shifted herself back. It only made him hold her tighter. It made her turn and face him. She lifted her hand and found the side of his face. He turned his face and kissed her palm. He held her hand to his cheek to keep it there just a bit longer.

“I may not have shown it in the passing years but I don’t think I can have survived without you, Lydia.”

She leaned her face closer until her brow touched his.

“Let me know when you want to show me, Thor.”

“Good...”

He held himself back to not smoother her  but it was wonderfully strange to feel his hands on her. Lydia turned herself ontop of him, moving slowly so her hands could touch every bit of him.  She laid against his chest and pressed her lips against his neck. He closed his eyes and cradled her head. The closer Lydia pressed herself to Thor, the more he failed to hold himself back as he grinded himself at her thigh.

Lydia pushed herself up and stradled his hips to catch her breath. The lightning  showed off the growing smile to Thor’s face as one crossed her own. He reached up and loosened the ties on the back of her dress. His fingers were slow to peel the fabric away from her skin, feeling her arms shug.  His hands glided up her arms and up to her shoulders. 

“Wait.”

H e did as Lydia said and forced his hands to stop as he pressed them to the tops of her thighs. She moved slowly from his lap and took one of his hands to lead him to the opening of the tent.

“We can’t go out there.”

“We’re not,” she whispered with her other hand turning a chair near the back opening of the tent, “It’s coming in here.”

He was surprised as Lydia pushed him into the chair and watched as she undid the only notch in the tent flap to keep the storm out. The dark fabric slipped out of her hand and whipped in the wind. A smile hurt his cheeks as the lightning brightened Lydia’s face.

She climbed his lap with a grin. He planted both of his feet into the wet ground and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her in place but she only got closer to him as she laid herself flush against his chest. Her lips crashed to his, not noticing how roughly his hands pulled down her dress to her waist and left it where they wanted.

Lydia reached between them and grabbed Thor, making him break the kiss. She squeezed him tighter,  making him groan as he did everything in his power to not claim her so quickly. She’d nearly been gone in the blink of an eye and he didn’t want spoil the though t of savoring her.  He allowed her to touch him the way she wished as he took his time and kissed a trail down her neck to her chest. His tongue traced every bit of rain that dropped to her skin. Every delicious pain in his body was for her.

“Please,” he moaned, almost over the thunder.

“You don’t have to ask me, Thor. I promise.”

She reached for the edge of his trousers, helping him free himself. Her hand gripped the chair beside him but he lifted her. He helped her up, doing everything for her, this woman, his woman that saved him from Hell and his own  unstable  power. He would make sure  she’d be taken care of despite her beautiful independence. 

In one swoop, he lifted her and her dress and set her down slowly to watch the growing need spread on her face. The tilt of her head made her hair fall in a dark river over her shoulder. He lifted her wet chin and met her gaze as she sank further on his lap. He only shifted his hips a fraction to fill her a bit more. Lydia’s eyes sank shut as her body fell forward to him. He caught her, hold her close as she moved on his lap. The sound of her breaths were bliss in his ears. He held on for dear life and didn’t ldare et her go.

\-----

She smiled as she kept a steady rhythm of porridge to bowl until the pot was clear.

“I have another one empty.”

“Thank you for your assistance.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be back soon.”

“Very well. We are glad for the help.”

Lydia moved in and out of the men and women that were moving in a steady line to the tent for food. She nursed a fresh hot bowl and walked the outline of tents back to her own. She remembered the night that happened.

The rain and the wind. The safe feeling of Thor’s arms holding her.

She did fall asleep but when she didn’t, she left Thor and made sure she was helpful.

Thor slowly woke as he smelled the fresh rain on the morning grass. He turned from his side on the ground and couldn’t feel Lydia in his arm’s reach. He opened his eyes, hips covered in a single sheet and the tent open a fraction as he was met with a breeze. He found the kingdom in the distance with no smoke to hide the damage left behind by Hela.

She was gone and now there was nothing to do but go forward. He closed his eyes, blinded by the sun, imagining the potential that it would be in the coming future. He was happily disturbed as a silohette blocked the sun and made his eyes open.

Lydia pushed back the curtains, surprised to see Thor still on the ground, awake and waiting for her.

“Hey there.”

“When did you wake? You weren’t here when I did.”

“I don’t remember. I only went for a walk, then one thing lead to another and I was serving breakfast to everyone. Here.”

He smiled and took the warm bowl, only to place it out of his reach.

“Come here.”

He reached forward and almost jerked Lydia from her feet as he safely caught her in his arms. Lydia stumbled to the floor with a yelp until Thor pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and fought the urge to turn to her back.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered into her lips, “What I am planning I wish to save for later. I just need you here.”

As he turned to his back, she wrapped her arm around his chest. His fingers ran through the hair that undid itself from the fall.

“Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened with your powers?”

“Before I was captured, Hela destroyed my hammer. It left me unable to control my powers and easier to be caught and used for her amusement.”

“So how was I able to do what I did?”

“Powers of the Gods can only be transferred to soulmates.”

The answer stung his chest and it pained him to say it out loud but she deserved the truth.

“So, you siphoned your powers to me for safekeeping for all that time? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think you would understand.”

“Not the powers, Thor. I know you liked me all that time.”

“I look back now and know that I should have told you sooner.”

“Well, _soulmates_ is a scary word to mean.”

“Where did you find trousers?”

“They were the smallest you had. I’m not wearing a dress everyday.”

“If that is what you wish,” he chuckled, “As long as I get to see you each of those days.”

“You’re sending me back?”

“I wish not to,” he sighed.

She reached up and turned his face to her. Lydia kissed his lips without any doubt in her.

“I want to stay with you, Thor. Soulmate or not. What do you want?”

“Just you. More than you already are.”

“See? Was that so hard?”

She laid her head on his chest and listened closely to his heartbeat.

“Now it is not but I fear something else is that is showing me terrible misery.”

Lydia turned her laughs into his chest. She didn’t say anything as she kissed up his chest to his neck to distract him as her hand slowly reached for the edge of the blanket.


End file.
